True Darkness
by Chibimel86
Summary: Cosmos said they needed to know true darkness, they just never expected it to be quite like this. WARNINGS: Violence, Death, Mild Language
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so I apologize if it's kinda messed up.

I do not own Dissidia/Final Fantasy or any of it's characters, they belong to Square-Enix.

Warnings: Violence, Mild Swearing

A lone figure sits on the stone shrine where Cosmos once sat and trembles. Remembering those haunting words the Goddess spoke before she was killed by Chaos, the figure shifts his eyes across the nine lifeless bodies lined up in front of him. He raises his face to the gray colored sky, tears streaming down his bruised and blood caked cheeks, and shouts.

"Is this what you meant! Meant by knowing true darkness!" The figure sobs. "I understand now! So please, bring them back! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

He drops his head back down and wails loudly. Physically beaten and mentally broken, he raises a dagger to his chest. One last sniffle and the blade is thrust inward.

**12 Days Prior**

The ten Warriors of Cosmos stand horrified as they watch the goddess they sworn to protect be engulfed by the God of Discords flames.

"Cosmos, No!" Squall shouts but it's to no avail.

Cosmos looks back sorrowfully at them as her body disincarnates into nothing. Gasps and soft whimpers emit from the group as they come to terms with what they had just witnessed. But before they are able to grieve, a loud and boisterous laugh echoes around them. Exdeath and Kefka materialize before them and begin their verbal attack on the already emotionally damaged warriors.

"It's all of your faults that Cosmos died!" Kefka jovially shrieks. "Because you were too weak, she gave you the last of her strength in the form of those crystals you hold and perished!"

That was the final blow that crushed their souls and turned them into trembling, powerless mounds of flesh. Terra slumps to her knees, with her hands covering her paled face, letting out soft whimpers. Onion Knight, who would have usually been right at the lone girl's side trying to comfort her, stands stiffly with his face contorting between a look of complete horror and sadness. The Warrior of Light looks down at the crystal in his hand and lets it drop to the ground as he covers his mouth, feeling ill. This was his fault. If he was a better leader, they would never have been defeated the first time, and the Goddess wouldn't have had to give up her powers to them. It was all his fault.

"Foolish little worms." Exdeath chuckles lowly as he lifts his hand into the air. "Now it is time for you all to return to the VOID!"

In a flash, the remaining Chaos minions appear and converge on the dejected warriors. Sephiroth is the first to reach his target and thrusts the Masamune forward. Cloud attempts to parry the attack with his own sword but fails and is impaled through his right pec. Tidus gasps and tries rushing to his comrades aid but is halted with a blow to the side of the head that sends him hurdling across the landscape. He hit's the ground and continues tumbling, head over heels, until coming to stop. Tidus slowly pushes himself to his knees, as blood gushes from his nose and lip. A shriek from behind snaps the blonde out of his daze as he quickly turns, seeing the Onion Knight being dangled in the air by one of Cloud of Darkness' snakes. The redhead is slammed to the ground and then flung into the air only to be slammed back down again. Squall runs by, preparing to shoot the yellow snake creature to free the boy, but is hit in the kneecap by one of Ultimecia's Dark Arrows. He crumples to the ground with a wail and holds the bloody limb to his chest while wincing. The Cloud of Darkness chuckles and flings the unconscious Onion Knight into the older teen, sending them both backwards on the ground just as the time witch unleashes a barrage of arrows. Squall, unable to move either of them out of harms way, quickly shields the smaller boy as the arrows rain down upon them. Explosions rattle the terrain as Terra and Zidane try to evade the combined attacks of Kuja and Kefka. Terra spins around quickly and returns fire with a Holy spell that hits Kefka in the leg but dodged by Kuja.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! That little witch! I'll make her pay!" Kefka snaps and zips after them while lobbing more spells in their direction.

Kuja rolls his eyes and begins to follow but slows his pursuit when something catches his eye off to the side. Firion and Cecil stand back to back, panting and bleeding profusely, as they have a standoff with their Chaos counterparts. Kuja smiles coyly and whips an Ultima spell at them. It hit's the ground by their feet, sending the two warriors tumbling and screaming. The Emperor shoots the eccentric man a nasty look as Golbez stands up at full height, most likely cursing him out. Kuja flips his hair snidely and continues to follow after Kefka. Firion sits up slowly while cringing as Cecil switches to his Paladin form before grasping at his limp arm.

"Cecil are you all right?"

"Yeah, but I think my arm dislocated. How about you?"

Firion bites his lip and winces while placing his hand on the chard flesh that has begun peeling from his leg. "Not to bad."

"Fools, you shouldn't ignore your enemies."

The two men look back just in time to see the Emperor prepare a Light Crest and dodge it. Bartz looks up from the crater he's hiding in and gives a sigh of relief but a cackle draws his attention to the sky above where Exdeath has just appeared.

"Hiding like a coward will not save you from your demise, worm." The destroyer bellows. "Give up this foolishness and accept defeat like the rest of your comrades have already begun to do."

Bartz back flips out of the crater and points his copy of Onion Knights sword at his foe while scowling. "My friends will not be defeated so-"

A blood curdling scream echoes across the land, snapping Bartz out of his rage and towards its direction. Horrified eyes watch as a body is struck to the ground with a giant blade wedged through its chest cavity. Blood splatters through the air as Bartz lurches forward in pain, with the same crimson liquid seeping down his chin. The mimic looks down at the blade sticking through his chest and slowly begins to plummet to his knees as he gasps. The blade slowly slides out and levitates back to it's wielder as Bartz's hit's the ground with a thud. He looks up at another one of the armor clad destroyers, who stares back and chuckles as he pulls his giant sword out of the twitching body at his feet. Bartz pants painfully as he turns his head to the left, witnessing Tidus being flung around like a rag doll, as Jecht delivers harsh blow after blow to his son. The brunette huffs and turns his head to the right this time as the clinking of boots descend upon him. A leather gloved hand reaches down and grasps at Cloud's hair, yanking him to his knees, as the blonde man gasps out with tears forming in his eyes.

"Look at you, faking emotions. So pathetic."

"I'm not…faking." Cloud chokes out before emitting a yelp when Sephiroth yanks harder on his hair. "St, stop!"

"Very well, I'll put an end to your pitiful existence, puppet."

Cloud gasps as he is flung effortlessly into the air with Sephiroth close behind. The tip of the Masamune makes contact with Cloud's thigh, ripping it open slightly, before being pulled back and thrusted forward again. The ex-general continues his torture even going as far as to slicing the blonde's neck before embedding his blade through his enemies gut, right to the hilt. A slight grin twists on the silver haired man's face as he kicks Cloud off the blade and hurdling toward the ground.

"Firion! Help him!" Cecil shouts before succumbing to the immense pain coursing through his body and passing out.

Firion snaps his head towards the direction of his falling comrade and begins to run forward but quickly stops. He whips his axe at the Emperor, who is preparing one of his spells, hitting him in the shoulder and halting the spell before dashing off to help his friend. The Emperor growls angrily while ripping the weapon out and chucking it to the ground before beginning the incantation for his Flare spell. Firion continues running, stumbling sometimes from the pain in his leg, and gets into about a five foot radius of his final destination when the Flare spell connects against his back. It explodes upon contact, singeing Firion's ponytail, cape, and any exposed skin it can. He slams to the ground with a wail as the smell of bunt flesh wafts through the air mixing with the already lingering smell of blood. A sudden thud lets Firion know he has failed in saving his friend. He looks forward sorrowfully at the panting blonde, who is struggling with every ounce of his being to stay conscious.

"C, Cloud…." Firion whimpers out and begins reaching out to him but stops when an all too familiar crest materializes underneath them. "No."

Terra and Zidane, the only ones who are still in fighting condition, are halted when the crest appears under their feet. Terra looks to the sky seeing a barrage of Dark Arrows zipping in their direction, not noticing the glowing orbs forming around her and the others, until Zidane makes a sound of dread. Terra closes her tear filled eyes and clutches the smaller teens hand in a way reminiscent of how a mother would to comfort a frightened child. In what seemed like an eternity, the arrows strike the orbs and detonate them, causing mass explosions that rattle the entire landscape. The explosions cease and the dust and debris slowly begins to clear revealing the horrific scene splayed out across the land. Golbez is the first of the Chaos Minions to react when he sighs and folds his arms.

"I believe that last attack was a bit, excessive."

"I thought it was just right!" Kefka says followed by a jovial cackle.

Wisps of light swirl around the ten fallen warriors, and one by one they disappear until all that is left are pools of blood and bits of shredded cloth.

"Hm. The first act is done." Kuja says and turns, walking towards a portal that has just materialized. "Now it's time for the second to begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Thnak you to everyone who is giving my odd little brain child a read. I put a little more effort into this chapter so, ummm...I hope it's ok. Oh, and if you notice I did something wrong in this, yell at me.

I do not own Dissidia/Final Fantasy or any of it's characters, they belong to Square-Enix.

Warnings: Violence, Mild Swearing, Eventual Death

Water ripples as a burst of light breaks through the dense fog billowing across the landscape, quickly followed by nine more. Everything becomes still again until a finger twitches and a body slowly begins to fidget awake. Hazy and bloodshot green eyes slowly creep open and look around. Onion Knight blinks a few times until his eyes refocus and he carefully sits up. He places his hand to his throbbing head with a groan and inhales deeply as he tries to recall what has just transpired. His memory is jumbled at first but slowly everything comes back to him. He met Cosmos, who was killed by Chaos, and then learned the awful truth about the crystals. Then he and his comrades were attacked by their enemies and everything went black.

Onion Knight gasps and goes wide eyed. "Where are the others?" He thinks to himself and snaps his head around desperately looking for them but the fog is too dense. He attempts to get up but falls back down, causing a large splash in the water. He reties to stand, but slowly this time, and manages to stay up. He looks around, trying to find something in the fog, and sees an outline of a body a few feet away. He moves to the form and drops down next to it. "Cecil?" Onion Knight says but gets no response. The boy bites his lip and gives the man a jostle. "Cecil!"

The Paladin groans and shifts painfully before slowly opening his eyes and setting them on the trembling red head. "O, Onion Knight? What-" He begins but stops and carefully pushes himself up with his good arm. "What's going on, where are we?" Cecil asks confusedly looking around.

"I, I don't know." Onion Knight sniffles out. "I don't know why we're here, or where the others are either."

Cecil looks up at the fog covering the sky and glowers while rubbing his bad arm. "This isn't good."

"Cecil, your arm."

"It's all right, I'll fix it once we find the others." Cecil says and looks down. "I f we find them."

Quick successions of splashes catch their attentions and make them freeze in fear. Just then, a figure appears through the fog, giving them a bright smile.

"Hey! Cecil, Onion Knight, your all right!"

"Tidus!" Onion Knight says excitedly. "You made it too! Do you know where the others are?"

He runs over to the other two men, with a slight look of relief on his bruised, bloodied, and puffy face, before stopping next to them and gasping for air. "I only found Squall. His legs shredded pretty bad and he can't really walk. As for the others, I don't know."

Onion Knight looks down making a grimace. "Do, do you think they're-"

"Don't say it." Tidus chides him. "If we're here, then they must be too."

"Where ever here is." Cecil says looking around.

The other two join him in looking around, trying to find any sign of life in the fog, but there's nothing. Onion Knight makes a suggestion to cast a flare spell into the air, hoping it might catch one of there missing comrades' attention, but when he goes to cast it a sharp pain surges through his head making him yelp and drop to his knees.

Tidus sighs and shakes his head. "Maybe we should split up and look for them."

"I think it's better to stay in a group. We don't know what's out there." Cecil replies back getting an annoyed groan from the younger man.

"But that'll take too long Cecil! We don't know the conditions of the others and they could be out there bleeding to death as we speak!"

"HELLO!"

The three snap up with a gasp and look around. Another hello is yelled out and the three males look to each other in relief.

"Someone's out there!" Onion Knight says elated.

"Onion Knight! Is that you! It's Zidane! Where are you!"

"Follow my voice! I'm here with Cecil and Tidus. We also found Squall!"

"Speaking of Squall, I'll bring him here. He's probably pissed that I left him for so long." Tidus says and goes to retrieve the brunette.

"Zidane! Is anyone else with you!" Cecil calls out.

"Just Firion! I don't know about the others!"

"WE'RE HERE!" A female voice shouts out.

"Terra!" Tidus yells while helping a hobbling Squall walk.

"I'm here too!" Bartz yells from the same direction as Terra.

"Try following my voice, okay!" Cecil calls out.

"Hold on, we might be able to do something!" Terra says back.

Cecil and Onion Knight look at each other curiously but then brace themselves when a large gust of wind blows past them and dissipates the fog. Finally, they are able to see where they have ended up. It's the Order's Sanctuary, where Cosmos used to reside. They then look to each other. Covered in blood, cuts, burns, and bruises, but otherwise all right, they exchange sighs of relief that they managed to survive the sudden and horrific attack on them. But something is wrong, and Squall is the first to notice when he keeps scanning the group.

"We're missing two people."

The others look around, some mentally counting the number of people standing their, and it finally dawns on them.

"Where's Warrior of Light and Cloud?" Bartz asks.

All eight warriors peer around and call out for their two missing companions but get no response. Finally, Cecil spots something off in the distance.

"Over there!" He says pointing towards Cosmos' throne.

The others look and see a figure of what appears to be a man hunched over with an eerie light flickering from in front of him. Zidane runs closer to get a better look and then turns to the others, giving a waive.

"It's Cloud!" He says and makes his way over to the throne. A smile on his face, the blonde thief gets to his comrade and stops to catch his breath as he stares at Cloud's back. "Hey man, you all right? Why didn't you call back to us?"

Cloud just fidgets slightly and drops his head down. The others arrive soon after and look to Zidane who has a bewildered look to his face. Onion Knight steps closer to the stone throne with a sense of worry.

"Cloud? Is everything okay? Do you know where Warrior of Light is?"

The ex-soldier's body tenses up and begins to quiver as he slowly turns his head around towards them. His usual stoic blue eyes are puffed up and bloodshot as though he has been crying. He lowers his head back down and slightly opens his mouth as if to speak but nothing comes out. He shakes his head and retries again, finally chocking out a reply.

"I….couldn't help him."

"Cloud what-" Firion asks walking around the side of the but stops. The young man stands still, mouth agape and trembling at the site before him.

The others join him and look on in horror and shock at the scene before them. A pool of blood surrounds the foot of the throne where Cloud sits, holding the listless body of their leader on his lap. Every time the man attempts to breathe, blood oozes from the large hole in his armor and pours down his side, mixing with the already reddened water. Warrior of Light turns his head to look at his comrades as blood slides down from his parted lips.

"I'm, I'm sorry everyone. This, is all my fault." He says and inhales painfully. "I'm….sorry."

"Stop it!" Terra chastises him as tears roll down her cheeks. She drops down next to him and places her hands over his chest. "Don't talk like it's the end, let me heal you."

Warrior of Light shakes his head and pushes her hands away, but she just holds his softly. "Don't waste your magic on me, it won't work. Cloud has already tried."

The blonde lowers his head in shame and attempts to fight back tears. The others join Cloud and Terra in crouching down next to their dying leader as his breathing begins to slow and become less frequent.

"It's….u, up to the ni, nine of you n, now. Defeat….Chaos."

"Warrior-" Onion Knights whimpers out. "Don't go."

Warrior of Light looks up to Cloud and gives him a slight nod. "Take, care of them."

Cloud closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around the man. "I will."

Warrior of Light's grey-blue eyes fill with tears as he takes a deep breathe. "Be, be strong…all of you." He says and exhales slowly.

The others watch, waiting for another breath, but nothing. Their leader is dead. Terra chokes out a sob, clutching Warrior of Light's hand tightly in hers, before she completely breaks down into a wail. Cecil wraps his good arm around her, laying his chin on her head, and begins to tear up as well. Squall looks down and tries to fight back tears, but he slowly succumbs when Onion Knight presses his face into the older man's side and sobs. Tidus has his hand over his face, sniffling, while Zidane grips his pant legs with shaky fingers and softly cries. Firion places his hand on the teens head as he sniffles and looks down as tears streak down his face and land on his front. Cloud gazes down at the lifeless face of their leader solemnly and reaches a quivering hand to it, closing Warrior of Lights eyes. He steadily lays the man on the ground and places his helmet onto his chest, before resting his free hand over it. Cloud keeps his own hand there for a few seconds before sitting back and laying his head on his knee. Bartz moves next to him and places his hand on the older man's back while resting his head on his shoulder. Cloud looks up at the grey sky, tears trickling down his face, and lightly bites his lip. Everything becomes silent except for the soft whimpers and cries emitting from the nine remaining warriors as they mourn the sudden loss of a comrade and friend.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to start off by saying thank you to all my readers and reviewers, and I'm sorry this took so long to be put up. Between work, dealing with depression, and attempting to study for my permit I hadn't had much time to work on this. I also decided to put the warnings in the description and will probably add more in later chapters. Well I hope you enjoy.

The nine remaining warriors have finally left the Sanctuary and are now recuperating in a forest ripped from Bartz's world. Terra is knelt down next to Squall, attempting to heal his wounded leg with what little magic she has left, as Onion Knight cuts pieces of cloth into makeshift bandages. Once he finishes this task, he takes the cloth over to the pot of boiling water Tidus set up and begins placing them in one by one.

"Careful not to burn yourself."

Onion Knight looks over at the oldest member of their group who is getting ready to pop Cecil's arm back into its socket. Usually the teen would have shot back with a snaky and arrogant remark, but instead replies with a simple okay. Cloud gives him a nod before turning back to Cecil. The silver haired Lunarian sits on a log, nursing the small flask of liquor Cloud gave him an hour ago and looking around at his other companions. Zidane is pacing around the grotto, arbitrarily picking up sticks along the way for the fire, as Bartz applies ointment to the back of Firion's neck and arms. The two of them talk quietly amongst themselves but stop and become silent as Zidane walks past, but then restart their conversation once he is out of earshot. He then looks to Tidus who stands atop a large boulder keeping watch for any wandering Manikins that may cross their path or, to the fear of the group, Chaos minions that have come to finish them off. Cecil takes a sip from the flask and rests his forehead on his knuckles, unfazed by the fist being pressed into his armpit. With a quick jerk, Cloud pops the joint back into its socket, giving Cecil a final bit of relief.

"Thank you." Cecil tells him as he rubs his arm.

Cloud mumbles back a reply as he retrieves the flask and takes a seat next to the younger man. He takes a swig from the metal container and then joins Cecil in his silence and scoping of the area. The others continue their tasks, not saying a word, until the silence is broken with one of the questions that have been plaguing their minds since leaving the Sanctuary.

"What do we do know?" Zidane asks while dropping sticks into a pile by the fire.

Eight pairs of eyes shift to Cloud, who just stares blankly at nothing in general with the flask pressed to his lips. He lowers the flask and softly sighs while trying to rack his brain for an answer. Cloud rubs the bridge of his nose in frustration and glowers. He didn't want to be their pseudo leader, but he wasn't going to contest a dying man's request.

"It's probably best to stay here for the night so we can get ourselves back together. Then we'll head out in the morning towards the mountain range. It should take about a day and a half to get there with a few short stops along the way. We'll then camp out their and come up with our next move."

"Why the mountain, what's so special about it?" Onion Knight asks while fiddling with the fire.

"There's a portal there." Tidus says looking down at them from atop the boulder. "It'll take us to the Lunar Subterrane, right Cecil?"

Cecil nods his head. "Also, if I remember correctly, a moogle has taken residence around there so we would be able to buy supplies from it to replenish our strength for the battles we will face from here on in."

Onion Knight stops his prodding of the fire and looks over to Cloud with a sense of dread. "We're still going after Chaos, aren't we?"

Firion answers this time with a response that makes the teen grimace. "We have no other choice but to. It's the only way this will end."

"That's if we can even defeat him." Squall says. "I'm not trying to be pessimistic here, but we've never fought him before, and after what just happened to us-"

"But we weren't fully prepared then." Terra interrupts while standing up. "I know once we're all back to full strength we can defeat them and Chaos. We just need to give it all we got, right?"

Terra looks to each of her male companions but none share her enthusiasm, not even Bartz or Zidane. The green haired half breed sits back down and wraps her arms around her legs, before resting her head on her knees glumly.

"Why-" Onion Knight begins as he fiddles with the feathers on his helmet. "Why didn't they kill the rest of us? They could have easily but, they didn't."

The others become silent, trying to wrap their minds around the teen's question, but nothing comes to them besides more questions. Were their enemies really trying to kill them, was the Warrior of Lights' death on purpose or an accident, how would things be if he was still alive, are the Chaos Warriors planning something, will they come after them again, will another one of them die, and does this fit in somehow with the Goddess's cryptic words before she was slain?

Tidus rubs his head painfully and groans before looking down at the others. "This is all just too much too think about right now, we should just sleep on it and then talk more later."

They others agree and become silence once again. Cloud lets out a low sigh and slowly gets up with a slight wince.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Cecil asks him, noticing the discomfort in the older man's stance.

"I'm just going to the creek to fill the flask with water. When I get back we'll decide on the order of who stands guard through the night." He says and begins to walk off.

"Cloud wait, what about your wounds? Do you want me to heal you?" Terra asks.

Cloud's eyes widened and he lightly gasps. "Wounds?"

"You're covered in gashes." She tells him making him look at his arms. "I have a bit of magic left and it won't be too much for me."

"They're just flesh wounds, it's fine."

"But Cloud-" Terra begins but the blonde ignores her and continues on.

Firion watches him walk off and knits his brow worriedly, knowing exactly what the blonde is really up to, as Terra plops back down with a disgruntled groan.

* * *

Cloud arrives at the creek and sits down next to it while slowly unhooking his belt. He looks back for a few seconds, making sure no one followed him, before pulling the belt completely off. He lifts up the bottom of his bloody turtle neck and places his fingers on the blood soaked bandage across his abdomen. Cloud peels it off and checks the wound the Ex-General gave him. The skin around it is bruised and puffy, while the actual wound has begun to crust from a mix of plasma and blood. Luckily for him though, it hasn't gotten infected. He dips the cloth into the water and rings it out before repeating the process again. Once the bandage is somewhat clean of blood, he douses it in the liquor from the flask and presses it to his wound. Cloud cringes slightly as the liquor causes his cut to burn, but eventually it lessens and he pulls his hand away.

"You should have let Terra healed you when she asked."

Cloud lets out an annoyed groan and turns to the brunette behind him. "She already did too much for the others, so she doesn't need to worry about me as well."

"Well Cecil or Onion Knight c-"

"They're in no state to use magic, and before you ask I used up all mine trying to…." Cloud stops talking and glowers. Again he wasn't able to save someone close to him, and it ate at his conscious to no end. If something like that would happen again, would he be able to save the others?

_Such a pathetic failure_

Cloud's eyes widened, realizing who spoke to him. Sephiroth. He waits for another snide remark from his antagonist but nothing else is said. Cloud lets out a sigh and rubs his eyes. Must be his imagination, he thinks to himself. A hand gently touches his lower back, causing him to tense up, but he relaxes once the hand is removed. Bartz looks down at the red liquid caked to his palm and knits his brows before looking to the older man.

"Cloud…."

The blonde groans and takes out a needle he had hidden inside his glove and dangles it by the long piece of thread tied to its eye. "If I allow you to sew the wound on my back, will you stop nagging me?"

"What about the one on your stomach?" Bartz asks taking the needle.

"I don't have enough thread." Cloud says and rests his hand on his abdomen. "Besides, this one won't be very hard to care for."

The brunette frowns but complies. Cloud pulls up his turtle neck and leans forward slightly to give Bartz better access to the wound. The younger man winces, looking at the black and blue back of his comrade, before turning his attention to the wound. He places the needle to the throbbing mound of flesh but stops as his hand begins to tremble. He's fixed up wounds before, but they were always his own and not someone else's, and he was afraid he might hurt the other man worse. Bartz swallows hard and sticks the needle in quickly. A sense of relief spreads across him when Cloud doesn't make any noises or movements of discomfort, but just sits there looking across the lake with a blank face. He continues to carefully stitch the wound and even attempts to make small talk with the other man, but just gets grumbles and nods in response. The brunette completes his task and ties the end of the thread before carefully cutting the needle free with a pocket knife and handing it back to Cloud.

"Here, it's done."

"Thanks." Cloud replies while placing the needle back into his glove. He fixes his shirt and begins to replace his belt but stops and looks back to Bartz. "Don't say anything to the others, they have enough to worry about."

"But Cloud-"

"Not a word!" He snaps and buckles his belt.

Bartz sighs and turns away, not saying anything else to him as he walks back towards the woods. He stops next to a figure leaning against a tree and shakes his head in dissatisfaction.

"I don't think we're going to be able to do much more for him then that." He whispers and continues walking.

Firion hangs his head down and sighs before looking over at Cloud who is sitting with his head rested on out stretched arms. He contemplates whether or not he should go sit with the blonde mercenary and try to talk with him, but decides it's best not to bother him anymore for the night and heads back to the camp.


End file.
